A Mother's Instinct
by DreamWeaver0509
Summary: Mikoto knew that day was special. AU minor characters: sasuke, sakura and itachi.


_A/N: dont own Naruto. Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_This came to me when i was supposed to be studying but it was so cute in my head that I couldnt resist. Tell me what you think._

_in case anyone's interested, the sequel to best laid plans is under progress._

* * *

**A Mother's Instinct**

Mikoto Uchiha rarely had the chance to spend a beautiful day like this; usually, she was cooped up in her house, trying to help her husband and take care of her children at the same time but today was different.

It was a rare vacation day. A day that she had decided to take because of how beautiful it had been when she'd woken up in the morning.

A voice interrupted her thoughts, a voice she knew well.

"May I have the juice now?"

Mikoto looked up from her book to meet her seven year old son's expectant gaze.

"Of course, Itachi."

She rifled through her carryon bag and pulled out the grape juice box and handed it to him. She watched him insert the straw carefully without accidentally squirting (he'd been doing it correctly ever since the first time she'd let him fix up the juice box himself) and then sip away while seriously staring at the encyclopaedia he was flipping through.

He was such a serious boy; a prodigy but she wasn't sure about whether they were pushing him too hard. Fugaku had said it was necessary for him to reach his full potential but she didn't want him growing one-sided.

She wanted him to experience life to the fullest.

Mikoto ruffled his hair, giving him a smile when dark eyes turned to her.

Itachi, her little genius.

"Mama! Itachi ! Look at my castle."

Of course, her other little genius must have noticed. Sometimes, it was adorable how Sasuke both worshipped and envied his brother.

Sasuke was looking from her to Itachi, his dark eyes anxious. He looked so adorable in his white shirt and dark shorts.

"Oh, my! It looks lovely, Sasuke!"

"It looks like a heap of sand, mother." Itachi told her quietly; she felt her heart clench. He hadn't called her mama in years.

"He's your brother, Itachi. Be nice."

"You've done well, Sasuke."

At Itachi's quiet praise, Sasuke beamed and went back to his sand mixing, quite enthusiastically. After a few moments of watching him, Mikoto went back to her book and Itachi, his.

Sasuke's mountain had another heap next to it when the little girl decided to join the play.

She was an adorable little girl, short pink hair, chubby cheeks and sparkling green eyes. She was dressed like Sasuke, simply in white shorts and a pink tee shirt.

"Watcha doing?" the little girl sang, swaying a little. Mikoto resisted the urge to cuddle her; out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Itachi had left his book to observe the newcomer as well.

Sasuke didn't answer at first so she plonked down next to him on the sand and repeated the question.

Sasuke didn't look at her when he replied.

"Playing. Go away."

She pouted. "Why can't we play together?"

"Because I don't want to."

"You're mean." She announced.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

Sasuke turned to her with an irritated expression.

"Can't you _see_ I'm building a castle?"

She stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter; Mikoto was sure this was heading into an argument but she decided not to interfere. Sasuke had to learn how to build relationships by himself.

"That is a c-castle?" she laughed, pointing to the heap.

She saw Sasuke's ears begin to redden and he glared at the little girl.

"My uncle's _dog_ can build better castles than that!"

She guessed that was Sasuke's breaking point; he dove onto her and they began wrestling on the sand.

Mikoto immediately stood up and went to separate them. She managed to pull Sasuke away, pushing him behind her while Itachi (who she hadn't even realized had followed her) was kneeling beside the girl.

"Are you alright?"

The little girl pushed the hair out of her face and looked at Itachi. "Yes."

Mikoto could feel Sasuke's trembling form; his face in her leg. Her hand rested on his head and she twisted to give a reprimanding glare.

"Gentlemen don't attack a girl, Sasuke."

"But, Mama! You _heard_ what she said-"

"No buts." She said firmly. "Apologize for attacking her."

"But-"

"If you don't, we'll just pack up and go back now."

Sasuke slunk around till he was standing beside her. She looked at his scrunched up face and knew there was provocation but this was a lesson she wanted to impress upon a young boy. Never hit a girl.

"I'm sorry." He grumbled to her.

"It's alright! I'm sorry for saying that to you." The little girl chirped immediately and Mikoto found herself warming up to her.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Mikoto asked her, kindly.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura, who are you here with?"

The little girl turned around to point to a woman sitting under a tree in the distance. She waved when she saw them looking at her.

She went over to meet Sakura's mother(leaving Itachi in charge of a sulky Sasuke and a solemn Sakura) and had a lovely conversation with her (the beginning of a friendship, she was sure.). Hina had been outraged when she'd mentioned the fight but Mikoto had told her that her son had been rude to her in the beginning as well so she held no grudge against little Sakura.

Hina had just sighed dramatically. "You wouldn't believe how hard it is from getting these kids to stop blurting out the truth all the time."

"Tell me about it." Mikoto had told her and after a few more minutes of pleasant conversation, Mikoto crossed over to hear the tail end of a conversation she grew very interested in.

"-hurt his feelings." Itachi was solemnly telling the little girl who was listening with great interest.

"Ok." She nodded, vigorously. "Will Sasuke talk to me if I tell him his heap looks like a skyscraper?"

Mikoto tried not to chortle while a smile darted across Itachi's face. She was glad; he didn't smile enough.

"No. Be truthful. Apologize for your mistake." He said, firmly.

The little girl gave him a sunny grin and skipped over to her other darling.

"Ne- Sasuke-" she plopped down next to him and bumped his shoulder to get his attention but he turned his head away.

Mikoto smiled to herself, tuning out their little exchange. Itachi picked up his book again, becoming engrossed in it.

She busied herself with checking her phone for messages and calls and when she looked up, it looked like Sasuke and Sakura had patched up. They were enthusiastically building a sand formation with Sasuke directing and Sakura willingly moulding it into shape with her tiny hands.

A mother's instinct told her that this was the day that was going to change her son's life forever.

~_forever_~

"Mama?"

Mikoto put down the photo album and turned to her youngest son. He never failed to bring a burst of pride; Sasuke, her baby, was so grown up.

"Yes, Sasuke."

"Itachi called just now. They're on their way to the hospital. It's time."

Mikoto looked down at the picture she'd been seeing; Itachi and Sakura in a loose embrace. Sasuke had taken the picture a few months back when they'd been visiting her. Itachi had caught her in a side-hug and was pressing a kiss to her forehead; his expression content. Sakura was smiling gently; the affection was obvious.

Mikoto closed the album and stood up, putting on her shoes. She went to get her coat and wasn't surprised to see Sasuke waiting for her at the door, keys in hand.

"You're gonna be a grandmother, today." He whispered to her.

She smiled at her baby and touched his cheek, gently. "And you, an uncle."

It was hard to believe that a little girl with short pink hair had changed life so much for them all those years back.

She had known it that very day.

And now she had proof that a mother's instinct was never wrong.

**The End.**


End file.
